Dankmaymays.com
dankmaymays.com is a website created by s4s. History On February 5th, namefig korchak created a threadstating that he registered "dankmaymays.com" and asked what to do with it. Several posters replied, posting their dankest memes to be featured on the site. By February 6th, the thread was stickied. on February 8th, the thread was unstickied. When korchak was asked about the future of the site, he says that he would add all of the requests and maybe more, open a suggestion page on the site itself, and make a thread in a few weeks/months when new memes are made. Pages Homepage The main page of the website. Almost overflowing with dank memes, which include, but are not limited to, * le out-looking man * topkek * ruse mouse * mil * pokeman theory copypasta * many more The Swamp A Shrek-themed image-board that slightly resembles 4chan, but with vast differences, such as a limited variety of dank shrek and non-shrek pics to chose from, privilege checking, multiple forms of colored-text, such as orange text< and {blue text}, Smash Mouth's hit single "All-Star" constantly playing in the background, and wordfilters. Bane Page dedicated to CIA guy and Bane with a dank cover of All-Star in the background. MySpace A redirect to the s4s album page on bandcamp, where you can listen to such dank albums such as the "Spooky EP" and "Songs to Pork it To" :^) lel A page dedicated to lel. Kinda empty at the moment, only containing lel and some laughter in the background. Pastries A page home to topkek and his brothers doppelkek, dankek (aka 8kek), cinkek, and popkek. Also home to donut man. Also, don't go here if you're epileptic. Dubs A place where you can get dubs, trips, quads, quins, sexs, and :^]], but mostly singles ;_;. Also home to Gippo Dudee's daily reminders that dankmaymays.com is property of Gippo Dudee. Anime "Anime was a mistake" -Hayao Miyazaki Music A place where korchaks dank taste for music is shown. (protip: its bad) Culture A touching story of a man learning of the art of board culture. Usually swarmed by bees and peeked by post peeker. Kevin SWEET EDDY YOU'RE COOL MAN Lelements A page showcasing s4s's periodic table of memes :^) s4s-tan A page full of all that you need to know about s4s-tan, the embodiment of dank memes :^) Yee The home of yee. NOW IN GRAPHIC NOVEL FORM!! Dose Your daily dose :^) Birds The place where BAVI and BANTI endlessly fight over whether or not birds are important. Froge Home of le froge. Froge is everywhere on this page, enough to hurt the eyes. Bean Real human bean And a real hero Back against the wall and odds With the strength of a will and a cause Your pursuits are called outstanding You're emotionally complex Against the grain of dystopic claims Not the thoughts your actions entertain And you have proved to be A real human bean and a real hero Real human bean and a real hero Real human bean and a real hero Real human bean and a real hero Real human bean A pilot on a cold, cold morn’ One-hundred fifty-five people on board All safe and all rescued From the slowly sinking ship Water warmer than, his head so cool In that tight bind knew what to do And you have proved to be A real human bean and a real hero Real human bean and a real hero Real human bean and a real hero Real human bean and a real hero Real human bean Real human bean Real human bean Graveyard A place where the dead memes go ;_; Hugh Neutron he was a real shtty meme Pepe dumb frogposter Mot See you later, space cowboy. Awoo Awoo~ Spook Spooky, scary skeletons send shivers down your spine Shrieking skulls will shock your soul Seal your doom tonight Spooky, scary skeletons speak with such a screech You'll shake and shudder in surprise when you hear these zombies shriek We're so sorry, skeletons You're so misunderstood You only want to socialize (but I don't think we should) 'Cause Spooky, scary skeletons shout startling, shrilly screams They'll sneak from their sarcophagus and just won't leave you be Spirits, supernatural are shy, what's all the fuss? But bags of bones seem so unsafe It's semi-serious! Spooky, scary skeletons are silly all the same They'll smile and scrabble slowly by and drive you so insane! Sticks and stones will break your bones They seldom let you snooze Spooky, scary skeletons will wake you with a BOO! Doge home of doge but what if... doge is fruit??? Dogefruit From the Canidae and Rutaceae families Grown in subtropical areas like Oita A hyper food Very easy to eat Worth while Some people peel away like a tangerine Slice it in half Scoop it Beautiful-looking Gorgeous Scoop scoopy scoop Can be used as a bowl Can be custon-sliced Can be eaten Mmmm Has a little lemony taste Dark green ones are more popular Tastes kind of kiwi-ish Mmmm Got a little tart Light green ones are less-tart Light greens are sweeter Simple Loaded with cancer-fighting things Heh heh heh Really tasty Can be put in salads Edible Mmmm From the Canidae family From the Rutaceae family Grown right here Grown in beautiful places like Aichi and Miyazaki Can be cut and scooped Brings peace and joy Konnichiwa Eat Honk honk honk Suggestions The place where you send dank suggestions for the site to the admin so he may consider adding them when he starts updating again. = honk = = =